


Girl Power

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [34]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Idols, Role Models, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: CJ meets one of her idols.  And tries really, really hard not to freak out as a result.  Sorta kinda sequel to "Take Me Out To..."





	Girl Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).



> As thanks for inadvertently planting the idea in my head :=)
> 
> OK, so, I'm going on the idea that a less-formalized version of the Justice League exists in the Family Matters-verse, with Kara and J'onn as backup/reservist members (and CJ and Alura know almost everybody in the group).
> 
> Also, here's a little backstory concerning Season Two, pretty much everything went the same as we saw in canon with the following exceptions: Since Astra lives there is no Sanvers (obviously), James and Kara did _NOT_ break up before the first date, no Mon-El (that just goes without saying, although the Daxamite invasion did happen), I'm still on the fence about whether or not to include M'Gann in here, so for now let's just assume she's around here somewhere. Kara also never became a reporter, but she's not Cat's assistant anymore, I'm open to any suggestions as to what she does now.
> 
> And, finally, James never became Guardian, I'm thinking that since he and Kara were dating, Winn just tattled to her about James' so-called 'idea' and she talked/whined/pouted him out of it, with Alex and Astra adding threats of bodily injury if he went through with it and made Kara worried :=)
> 
> Finally, this story is almost like a missing scene from "Family Matters", so wedge it in there sometime after Chapter Seven: "The Mouse That Roared"
> 
> OK, hope that makes sense, and now...enjoy! :=)

******

**Watchtower Satellite**  
**2035...**

CJ groaned and wobbled as the teleport ended

"You all right?" Astra asked, reaching out and steadying her

"Yeah," the sixteen year old nodded "just...ooh, that was _not_ 'easy', Mother. Not at all" she complained

"Sorry," Astra shrugged "normally it isn't so bad," she frowned "Alex? How are you doing?" she asked, wincing at the sight of Alex lunging for a nearby trash can and promptly throwing up into it "forget I asked" Astra muttered, grimacing

"So, why are we up here?" CJ wondered as she paused by the large window which displayed an awe-inspiring view of the Earth below

"Impressive, isn't it?" a gravely voice asked from behind her. Not even flinching, CJ glanced back and up at the Batman as the caped crusader towered above her

"I've seen it before," she acknowledge, she looked him up and down "that a new suit?" she asked, reaching out and poking him in the abdomen

Batman merely scowled from beneath his cowl, but didn't try to stop the poking "Triple woven Kelvar," he answered "twice as strong and twice as light"

"Bulletproof?" CJ inquired, still poking

"Always" was the grim answer

"Looks expensive," CJ noted "how much did that cost, Bruce?"

"I try not to think about it," Batman replied, he jerked his head to the side "your aunt's waiting" he explained

"Huh? Oh, cool" CJ beamed at him and went off in the direction he'd indicated. Now alone, he glanced at Astra

"Unique" he said simply

"Very" Astra agreed...

******

Wandering around the massive complex, CJ was pretty sure she now was now lost, she was fairly certain she'd passed the sign reading 'SECTOR A' twice now

"CJ" looking up, she waved as Superman glided down from a balcony above

"Hi, Clark" she grinned as he warmly shook her hand

"A little lost, are we?" he asked

"Very lost" CJ replied

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Clark replied "I still get lost up here" he explained as he lead her in the right direction

"So, why am I here?" CJ wondered "I mean, bringing Mom and Mother, sure, but why me?"

"Well," Clark began "we came across something that I think you might have some familiarity with, a Daxamite probe"

"Ah," CJ nodded "and you want me to go rooting around in its hard drive" she guessed

"If you don't mind"

"No, no," CJ shook her head "not at all. It sure beats Christmas shopping"

"You know, I hate Christmas shopping too" Clark admitted shyly as they came to a stop outside a door marked 'CONTAINMENT AREA ONE'

"This is it, I take it?" CJ asked

"That's it," Clark nodded "Kara and your parents are waiting inside" he explained, turning to leave

"OK," CJ nodded "tell Lois I said hi" she called out after him

"Will do" then with a quiet gust of air he was gone. Turning back to the door, CJ took a breath as it slid open, revealing Astra, Kara, and a still-queasy-looking Alex

"There you are" Kara beamed as CJ marched in with far more confidence she actually felt

 _'You can this,'_ she thought _'you took on Non, this is nothing, you can code in your sleep'_

"Here I am" she replied

"Kara," Alex began "I want to go on record and say that I totally, utterly, and _completely_ object to this"

"I _know_ , Alex," Kara sighed "but, come on, you know if I had asked Winn..."

"...he would've probably had a geek-induced heart attack, I know," Alex sighed, she held up a tablet and handed it to CJ "here you go" she said, stepping aside and gesturing to the probe, a large egg-shaped object which floated a foot or two off the floor, various, seemingly-random, colored lights blinked on and off. Taking the tablet, CJ quickly accessed the probe's command core

"Huh," she frowned at the code "that's...worrisome" she noted

"What is it?" Astra asked

"There's something...different about this one," CJ frowned "it's...changing, adapting" she explained

"Try the mainframe" Astra suggested

"Ah. no dice, locked"

"All right," Astra sighed "try the sub-frame"

"Uh...wait," CJ frowned as the tablet suddenly chirped, a new string of code scrolling down the screen "crap! It's a defense protocol!" she announced

Suddenly, four metallic, liquidly tentacles suddenly emerged from the probe's surface, lashing out at the walls before suddenly rearing up and lunging for the four women. Kara and Astra shot in front of Alex and CJ protectively, each firing off a blast of heat vision, melting the tentacles, only for the appendages to quickly reform and lash out at them, one wrapping around each of them, holding them in a bear hug before violently bashing them against the walls

"I HATE DAXAMITES!!!!" Astra bellowed angrily as she was flung around the room. Down on the floor, Alex shoved CJ towards the doors as she drew her gun

"GO!" she ordered, CJ threw out her arms, bracing herself against the doorframe

"Not a chance!" she spat "just distract it, I can shut it down!"

Alex let out a snarl of frustration "Fine!" she spat, ducking and rolling as a tentacle lunged for her, missing her, it reared up and lunged for CJ, who quickly, almost instinctively, phased, the tentacle passing right through her. Sidestepping, she wrapped her arms around it and _pulled_ , succeeding in ripping it off, its form quickly destabilizing, collapsing into a puddle of liquid metal on the floor, only to quickly reform, knocking CJ off her feet and sending her cartwheeling through the air.

"Crap!" CJ struggled to get her bearings back as the severed tentacle kept lunging for her, knocking her out of the air each time she got airborne. A strong, bare arm suddenly wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly as a frayed rope suddenly lashed out, lassoing around the tentacle and securely holding it. Looking up at her savior, CJ felt her jaw drop as she found herself staring into the face of a person she'd idolized since she was very young, a woman who'd been as big a role model to her as her own mothers

Wonder Woman

"I'll hold it!" Wonder Woman announced as she struggled with the lasso "you shut it down!"

"Yeah, yeah," shaking herself out of her stupor, CJ quickly got to her feet and recovered the tablet, frantically entering code "come on, come on!" she watched as new code scrolled down the screen, overwriting the existing code "yes! Yes! Got it!" she cried as the tentacles suddenly froze in place before collapsing, dropping Kara and Astra onto the floor with two startled squeaks as the puddles of liquid metal slowly flowed back into the probe's body

"Not bad," Alex panted as she climbed to her feet "what'd you do?"

"I, uh, deleted the defense protocol" CJ shrugged "hopefully, it'll be safe now," she checked the tablet "yep, got full access to the memory core" she announced

"Impressive," Wonder Woman commented with a chuckle as she absently coiled the lasso back up "especially from one so young," she noted "so, Kara, this is your oft-talked about niece is it?" she asked

"This is her" Kara beamed as she and Astra came over

"You must be very proud" Wonder Woman commented as she smiled at Alex and Astra

"We are" Alex breathed, smiling at her daughter, who still looked a little stunned as Wonder Woman smiled at her

"Yes," she noted "very impressive"

"How...so?" CJ croaked out

"You found the quickest way to end the battle," the Amazon explained "by taking away it's weapons, you prevented a costly and tiring battle," she nodded approvingly "very wise," she praised "you have something of the Amazons in you"

CJ blushed "I...don't know about that," she mumbled "I mean, I'm just a girl with a keyboard, I'm not, you know, Superman or anything"

Wonder Woman smiled as she leaned in "Let me let you in on a little secret," she grinned "a true warrior, be they Amazon or not, wins a battle by _never having to draw a weapon_ ," she explained " _never_ let anyone-- _anyone_ , man or woman--tell you different," she encouraged, she smirked "in fact," she uncoiled the lasso and, with some effort, broke off a short length, the rope regenerating the missing section instantly "if anyone tells you differently, if they tell you that a 'girl with keyboard' can't be a hero, that they can't be 'super', then give them this," she placed the length of rope into CJ's hand "and ask them again" she smiled and leaned down and gave CJ a quick peek on the forehead, nodding politely at Kara and Alex and Astra as she turned to leave

Now alone, CJ stared down at the length of rope in her hand, which seemed to shimmer slightly, glinting like gold in the light

"CJ," Astra squeezed her shoulder encouragingly "let it out"

CJ took a breath

_**"OHMYGODIJUSTMETWONDERWOMAN!!!"** _

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
